


Precious Red

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cumshot, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo has a proposal for Die, one the guitarist can't possibly turn down with so many years of history between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Red

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: sakuraame  
> Song[s]: "Depraved" by Anberlin

If there was one place in his life that Die honestly had never thought he'd really end up, it was here; right where he was, right in this moment. Years of repressed emotions and what felt like an eternity stretched out between what was effectively _then_ and what was _now_. 

Sliding his fingers over the back of the chair in his living room, he paused, finally daring to look back up, meeting Kyo's gaze. Their eyes locked and Die could have sworn he saw something darker than he could have ever imagined within the depths of those irises. His heart did a crazy little flip-flop in his chest and he swallowed thickly, trying to tuck it all back down inside. Closing his eyes, he slid one hand up through his hair, letting the red locks cascade back down nearly into his face as he let them go. Biting lightly at his lower lip, he took in a careful breath and then released it in a slight hiss. A myriad of breaths later, he wet his lips and opened his eyes again, examining the other's smaller form, watching the way he sat on his couch. All hunched over, folded in on himself as if he thought making himself smaller physically would somehow make him less of an intimidating presence. It was a ridiculous notion, really, to think that Kyo could somehow fail to dominate an entire room just by existing within it. But, somehow, Die knew that Kyo felt like he could find a way; that at times he did his level best to fade back just the slightest amount.

Die skirted around the chair and sank down onto the slightly cushioned seat, the wooden legs creaking faintly under his weight. "Okay... tell me one more time what the official proposal is."

Kyo's head bowed for a moment before he took in a steady breath, the sound of it audible all the way from across the room. Die watched the way his body shifted into a slightly more relaxed pose. "I tie you up, preferably to that chair you're sitting on... and if it does anything for you, then..." he lifted one shoulder, as if to be somehow dismissive of the whole concept, "we follow that path."

"You make it sound so much more casual than it is." Die crossed his arms loosely over his abdomen, a tiny smirk playing over his lips.

"It could be... if you let it."

Die released a quiet laugh, shaking his head. "I have a feeling sex with you will be anything but casual." 

He watched as Kyo's face slowly lit up, as that playful little grin tried so desperately to tug at the corners of his lips. And then, " _Will_ be? Was that a slip-up or is it what you really meant?"

Die adjusted himself on the seat, letting his arms slide down to his sides and then slightly backwards, resting against the sides of the chair. Their eyes met and Die let every ounce of his charm start to ease into the situation. "Oh, it was very much on purpose. After all, who could ever say no to you?"

Pushing himself to his feet, Kyo reached for his duffle bag, placing it on the coffee table and opening it. Extracting two coils of rope - one black and one red - he placed them on the table. Next came safety scissors and only then did he release the Velcro holding the coil tight on the red rope, bringing the whole length of it with him as he came to stand in front of Die. He let the length of rope fall and allowed a lovely little grin to slide over his lips as he stared down at Die.

Meeting Kyo's gaze head-on, Die watched him... waited on whatever would come to him. The instant he had his full attention, Die breathed out, "My safe word is moth. Always has been."

Kyo's hand came to gently ease down his cheek to his throat, stroking his thumb there. "Always?"

Tilting his head back, Die closed his eyes, arching his hips slightly upwards. "You thought this would be my first ballgame? There's been a hundred people who wanted to tie me up and have their wicked ways with me." He let his head loll to the side, a tiny smile flirting with his lips. "But almost none of them have been allowed. And not once have I submitted this fully... this quickly." 

"Honored," Kyo murmured in a way that let Die know he truly meant it. His hand slowly glided downward, into the V of Die's shirt, fingertips dipping down and then back upwards. "Boundaries?"

"Not many. Nothing lasting in places I have to answer to publicly... not my wrists or elbows or fingers if it's going to get violent since that effects... well... both of us. But if it's only what you were talking about," he smirked a little, "I hardly even need the safe word. It's only for principal if that's the case."

"Any time someone has you held down you need it... you should know that." Kyo's hand came up under his jaw, abrupt and harsh. "You forget something though. Now that your voice is a factor, you may want to realize your throat should be off limits."

Die let out a faint little whimper, his hips jerking. The light dusting of pink to his cheeks gave him away quicker than words could have. "Maybe I don't have to use it for a week or so... and maybe I don't want to leave it out."

Kyo clucked his tongue, a breath of a chuckle leaving him. "Looks like the big bad guitarist has a _thing_ , hmm?" 

"More than one, you just have to find them. Which," he dared to stare Kyo down for a moment, "if you'd stop talking and start _acting_ , you'd know."

Kyo let out a little growl, lightly tapping the back of his hand against Die's cheek. "I'd slap you for that if you hadn't cast it off limits." He tapped it again and then took the rope and began coiling it carefully around Die's torso, doubling it over each bind, the pattern quickly starting to emerge. Kyo's hands were deft in their task, his actions relentless and quick. "Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly... or I would not be where I am."

Kyo's fingers never faltered, never hesitated in the slightest. The ropes began to become intricate, the weave going between two major hold points, one around Die's torso and arms to the back of the chair and the other across his thighs to the seat of it. Between those two points, Kyo strung the pieces, looping and weaving a webbing that would have left quite a few people very jealous.

Die could feel his heartbeat picking up, the way his insides quivered when he did something like this coming on quick. It was a scary sort of satisfying; fascinating in a way that left his hips wanting to push up and his body desperately wanting to break free just as much as he mentally wanted to be exactly where he was. The strange juxtaposition of the two quickly left his breath coming in shorter, his pulse flitting frantically under his skin. And soon enough, it began to raise a whole other portion of him, his pants starting to grow tight just as Kyo began winding the black rope over his thighs and around his hips. 

Tipping back his head, Die closed his eyes and pushed upwards just the slightest amount the tiny bit of slack Kyo had left him allowed. He strained against the ropes, his breath coming in quick as he hardened even faster, the pressure of it against his zipper becoming nearly painful in a matter of seconds. "Oh _God_ ," he breathed out, unable to keep back the way it choked him up, the way it turned him into an utter ball of need oh-so-quickly.

Kyo's fingers worked to attach his calves to the legs of the chair and then tucked the rope in as a false tie-off, something Die could feel very astutely from where he was, beneath it all. He shuddered, still keeping his eyes clamped tightly shut as he felt the way Kyo's presence shifted over him, the way he just inherently _knew_ Kyo was leaning over him, was nearly close enough to touch if only he'd been able to move the fraction of an inch to close the distance between them. 

And then he was gone, away from him in a way that left Die able to breathe in an instant and utterly confused by the turn of events. His forehead creased with the direction of his thoughts and within a second, he dared to speak, dared to admit just what it was doing to him - as if Kyo couldn't have simply seen it. "I," his voice cracked and he almost wanted to laugh at himself, "want you." It was the easiest of confessions, the most direct path to admitting the dire truth of the situation. 

In an instant, Kyo's hand was around Die's throat, not really squeezing, but heavy there nonetheless. Die sucked in a heavy breath, his thighs starting to burn as blood rushed helpfully toward his growing arousal. His jaw worked for a second and then he bit out, "Please... oh God, please."

Kyo's breath ghosted over his ear, his lips brushing the shell of his ear. "You keep calling me that and I'm going to get a complex, precious red."

Die whimpered at the name, straining to try to move closer to Kyo's warmth, to the way he once again loomed over him. "Maybe... I want you to."

Kyo's fingers tightened along the sides of Die's neck, still nearly no pressure on his actual throat - and it was then that Die knew this wasn't the first time Kyo had been asked to choke someone. Maybe _asked_ was the wrong word. But all the same, he was getting what he wanted. The light-headed feeling came to him rapidly, leaving his fists clenching and his hips trying to jerk in the little confines of where he was. "Speak to me." Kyo released his throat and Die let out a sharp little cry as his hips tried unsuccessfully to surge upwards again.

"Please..." Die let his head fall completely back, panting softly for a moment before he continued. "My zipper... it's hurting me."

Kyo's fingertip slid over the length of his erection beneath his jeans and Die heard the faint chuckle he released. "Not surprising really. With how much you already seem to be wanting this." Kyo's fingers grasped the zipper and tugged it slowly downwards, letting Die's cock push out through the fly, still confined in his underwear for the time being. His belt and button followed quickly, though the rest stayed in place. "Tell me what it is you're thinking about."

Die let out a quiet whimper and then, "Your mouth. Just the way you promised earlier. And-" he swallowed hard, his cock flexing slightly, trying to alleviate some of the ache for himself, "how I want you to fuck me afterward." His heart did the funny little flip-flop again, this time because he wasn't sure about that boundary or how Kyo would feel about him having said such a thing when all they'd spoke about was this... this and the blowjob.

Kyo let out a quiet little sound that Die could have only likened to a purr, one that left him feeling warm in a certain sort of way. Another trembling breath and then Kyo's hand was on his cock, grasping it harshly, squeezing until it was nearly painful. "Is that so, precious? You wanted my cock all along and you never thought to tell me?"

"N-no," Die choked out, already feeling his balls starting to tighten from the painful grip. Confusion lanced through him. This wasn't something he was used to, wasn't something he'd ever experienced and having it happen like this - out of the blue - he was sure he'd never have asked for it to find out. But good lord was he happy to have Kyo's hand right where it was. The pressure increased and Die let out a choked little shout, his body jerking hard enough to make the chair creak. "Oh God, I'm!" He rocked hard against the bonds, his heart hammering in his chest as Kyo squeezed with what had to be his full ability to clamp down around Die's cock. 

Kyo's hand gave two sharp strokes over his cock and then his underwear were out of the way, the hand back and clamping hard around him, flesh-to-flesh. Die almost didn't stop the frantic cry that wanted to escape him in time, cutting it off with a strange little strangled noise. He felt like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin, to just leave it all behind because of how fast he'd gotten to this point, how quickly he was ramped right to the very edge. His heart was a jackhammer and his breath had long since abandoned him in any sort of reasonable or helpful fashion, leaving him a completely undone mess in the chair already. 

Trembling hard, Die let himself voice a long, drawn-out whine, his hips canted up hard and his muscles trembling. He couldn't even beg, couldn't find words anymore. Kyo's hand gave another stroke and clamped down hard around him again. Die's mouth fell open, a silent scream leaving him as fingertips dragged gently over his sac, leaving him caught between gentleness and harshness. His belly quivered and his breath stopped completely, something he held no current control over. The chair creaked and groaned under his displaced weight and Die's fists clenched as his eyes rolled back in his head. A few convulsing, gasping breaths and then - dear God - it was happening. Warmth shot through him like a piercing arrow, straight to his balls and he let out an honest to god wail as he lost it. His hips tried to roll with it, tiny little jerky movements of his hips coming out as he came hard, only for all of it to be stopped by Kyo's tight grip at the top of his dick. 

A few seconds later, he collapsed back against the chair, trembling, the last of the convulsions ebbing away. Only then did Kyo let go of his length and Die felt the rush of warm cum spilling down his shaft, pooling at the base of it, some of it leaking down over his balls. 

Kyo's presence came over him and a moment later, he could feel the pressure of Kyo's body as he settled astride his thighs. Gentle hands caressed his chest and his neck, one coming to gently tip his head up. "Open your eyes, precious red." The instant he did, Kyo leaned in, capturing his lips with his own, tongue pushing into his mouth in a way that spoke of repression and desperation. The seconds ticked by and Kyo's hand wrapped around his cum-slicked cock, starting to quickly stroke him.

Die's tongue slicked along Kyo's, gently exploring the expanses given to him. His entire body was on fire, Kyo's touch on his length leaving him whimpering and bucking toward Kyo what little tiny bit he could move.

Pulling back, Kyo let their lips part just enough to slide his tongue over Die's upper lip, offering a quiet, "Such a pretty boy when you cum, aren't you?" His hand moved faster, leaving Die whining, the sound thin and utterly wrecked. "F-fuck!" Die spit out, shuddering beneath Kyo's hand. "Oh God, oh please!"

"You beg so nicely, do you know that?" Kyo's tongue lapped over his lower lip again and he sealed their lips over one another, sucking lightly on Die's tongue when it was offered. Letting him go, he slid off of his lap and stood before him, one hand cupping at the significant bulge in his own pants. "Decision time, red. You only get one: my mouth or my cock."

Die groaned, his stomach muscles jumping from the loss of all the pleasure he'd been receiving. "I..." he fought for his brain to engage, for something to come out of his mouth in a coherent fashion between every panting breath. "I need... to see you cum." A shiver ripped through him as Kyo's fingers slowly began to ease the buttons on his pants. "On me... against me."

His eyelids fluttered closed for one pure moment and the sound of clothing hitting the floor met his ears. An instant later, Kyo was straddling his lap again. This time, Die's shirt was raised and tucked under the first looping of ropes, leaving him barren across his abdomen except the rope-work laid out there. Kyo eased himself against Die, the ropes being pulled tighter for a moment and then warm flesh pressed against his abdomen.

Jerking slightly, Die's eyes flew open and he canted his head downwards to watch as Kyo slid his cock along his belly, gently letting the ropes rest back over his hardened length. Shifting forward, Kyo looped his arms loosely around Die's neck and shoulders and then he began to move, rocking his hips just the smallest amount as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Die's own, watching down between them as he moved. "Are you watching, precious red? Do you see how much I ache for you?" Something in Kyo's voice had changed now, had slipped from dominate to utterly needy. Die may have been the one still tied up, but he knew their positions had just nearly reversed in the span of a second, and he flowed with it with utter ease.

"I'm watching," he breathed out, moving just enough to nuzzle at Kyo's nose with his own, movements restricted by the hand on the back of his neck too much to do anything else. "Tell me everything... show me your world."

Kyo's hips moved faster and Die would have thought the rope might have hurt to move against like this. But then again, he'd always known Kyo was a little bit on the odd side for the things he liked. Discussions over the years, things that had been perhaps haphazardly admitted in the darkness of shared tour buses late in the night... he'd figured some things would have only made sense inside of Kyo's little world. And this... this made more sense than most of the things he could have fathomed.

Kyo shifted enough to press their lips together, his kiss mostly there for the feeling of it rather than the exploration as it had been earlier. A contact rather than a full kiss. Kyo's legs hooked behind Die's and he really began to move, breaking free of the kiss to grab Die's shoulders. Clinging to them, he watched down between them, a plethora of noises pouring from him now. Every whimper and pant, every frustrated little sound drove Die higher right along with him, his own cock pushing along Kyo's taint with every movement. 

Canting his hips, Kyo bit out, "Watch me," his voice a plea rather than a command. And Die watched, watched the look on his beautiful face and then watched the way his cock moved against him, the way his hips stuttered and then strained, the way his cock flexed so hard and his balls drew up so close to his body Die was actually a little impressed by it. And then... and then bliss was happening. Kyo's entire body was convulsing with it over him, clutching and clinging as he lost himself, thick splashes of cum spurting up over his abdomen and the ropes holding him bound to the chair.

The movement nudged his cock against Kyo's ass and Die couldn't have stopped himself if he'd wanted to. Still watching Kyo come undone, he strained up hard and released for the second time. And this time the force of it was everything he'd wanted from before, everything that left him heady and a little out of it. 

Bonelessly, Die collapsed back against the chair, taking in little panting breaths over and over. It took Kyo a moment before he shifted, pulling his cock free and then reaching to release two pieces of rope, the whole thing easily falling away within seconds. He settled back on Die's lap, arm hooked around his shoulder as he pulled lazily at the ropes, letting them all fall down around the chair as he nuzzled in against Die's neck. "So..." his lips pressed to Die's ear, "Precious Red," the way he said it different this time, "was it everything you wanted it to be?"

Die slid his arms up and around Kyo's back, easing his hands lightly over him. "And so much more." He reached to push his hand into Kyo's hair, gently tipping his head back and letting their lips meet again, this one gentle... caring. When he pulled back, he let a little smile curve his lips and he knew his eyes were lit up in that way that could hold anyone captive if he only tried. "I hope you know you've created a bottomless pit of desire."

Kyo actually laughed for him, moving to press his forehead against Die's shoulder. "My evil plans are all panning out. Get used to it."

"Mmm..." Die slid his hands down to Kyo's ass, lightly squeezing. "I intend to."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day ♥


End file.
